the_shopkins_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
The Awkward Armadillos
The Awkward Armadillos (or TAA for short) is one of the four teams in Battle of the Shopkins. Kindi Kids Jessicake says her team must have "a better name than that" if they wanted to win. Thus, The Awkward Armadillos was created. Members Leadership Once again, Kindi Kids Jessicake takes charge of her team, though she is notably more open to suggestions from her teammates. However, in "The End is Near", the team replaced her with Kindi Kids Rainbow Kate due to the fact that she didn't respect Crown Jules. It is likely that she's captain again, due to Kindi Kids Jessicake being eliminated in the same episode. Wins/Losses Vote History Trivia *Kindi Kids Rainbow Kate is the only team member to have no limbs. Crown Jules doesn't count, as she was shown sometimes to have legs. *Tocky Cuckoo Clock is the only team member to have no face. *Just like Another Name, both of their team names were intended to be statements, not the name for their team. **Coincidentally, both of the statements were said by Kindi Kids Jessicake. *Milk Bud, Bree Birthday Cake, & Tocky Cuckoo Clock are the only team members to have arms. *The Awkward Armadillos is the only team to change their team leader for a reason apart from the original leader being eliminated. **Bree Birthday Cake said her position in the team needed respect, which was why the leader became Kindi Kids Rainbow Kate. *In "Run Your Way to Victory", "The End is Near", "Don't Fall Into Your Doom" and "What Do You Think of Roleplay?, Zara Star mistakenly calls the team “An Another Armadillo”. **The team name is most likely a reference to Another Name. *The Awkward Armadillos is the team to receive the same ranking consecutively for the longest. As of now, the team has placed the same rank (6th place) 6 times. **In BOTS 1-4, BOTS 6 and BOTS 11, The Awkward Armadillos placed 6th consistently. **In BOTS 5, The Awkward Armadillos tied with other teams, marking their first non-6th ranking. **In BOTS 7, they lost, marking their first non-6th ranking that isn't a tie. **In BOTS 8, they placed 5th, marking their first non-6th ranking that isn't a tie nor a loss. **In BOTS 9, they placed 1st, marking their first victory. **In BOTS 12, they placed 4th, marking their second time they have finished 4th or better. *Kindi Kids Jessicake, World Vacation Jessicake, and Milk Bud are the only original contestants on the team. *This team has more ball characters than any other teams, with 4 contestants being balls. **This team also has the most armless people, with 5 armless members. *Unlike other teams, The Awkward Armadillos has more screen time in every episode of BOTS except "Run Your Way to Victory" and "I Keep Forgetting". *The Awkward Armadillos is the only team to have intentionally killed Zara Star. *The Awkward Armadillos has the least concentration of contestants with both arms and legs, at 3. They are tied with Team Fear the Fearless. *The Awkward Armadillos has the longest team name of any so far, excluding Bleh’s full name. *Mill Bud and Tocky Cuckoo Clock are the only people on the team who don't appear in the first part of the intro. *This team has the most mechanical minds, which are Tocky Cuckoo Clock, and Crown Jules. Pamela Camera and Vicky Vac, the two other mechanical minds, are on the team The Abusement Park 2. **Kindi Kids Jessicake valued mechanical minds in her formula for a successful team, but did not try to ask Vicky Vac to be on their team. (Vicky Vac had not joined The Abusement Park 2 at the time). Jingle Nicknames *Team Better Armadillos (Kindi Kids Jessicake and Zara Star) *Another Armadillo (Zara Star) *Worse Armadillos (Kindi Kids Rainbow Kate) *Better Armadillos (Kindi Kids Jessicake and Bubbleisha) Category:Teams